The Search For The Lost Mousai
by Ninja Misao
Summary: When the gifts of the arts disappear from the world its up to Percy and his friends to find them before it's to late.


The Search For The Lost Mousai

Prologue

* * *

The sun loomed high over a pearl white mansion deep with in the heart of California. The sight of the palm trees and the smell of fresh air caused Melpomene to sigh. The raven haired lass wasn't big on sunrises but she was dragged out here by her sister.

Smiling and laughing away Thalia shook her head followed with a sigh.

"Geez cheer up Mel not everything is a tragedy." Thalia said followed with a smile.

Mel always found Thalia's never ending laughter annoying, but that's to be expected when your muse. Being attached to your gift is natural she just wished Thalia would take a break from hers.

Still laughing Mel glared back at her and growled.

"Please can you two not do this today, I am trying to study." a woman said.

The both of them turned to Cillo who was sitting in the living room glaring at the two of them from over her book. Thalia skipped away humming leaving Mel alone. Nodding Mel stepped over her sisters Calliope and Erato whose eyes were glued to their cellphones.

Sighing once more Mel headed down the hall she wanted to speak to one of her sisters she just needed to find her. Walking down the hall she found a door open. Peaking inside she noticed the the floor and bed where covered with sheets of paper. Picking up a sheet she noticed it look like a hymn. Yet when Mel's eyes locked with her sister Polymia the paper was snatched from her hand and the door slammed in her face.. Shaking her head Mel sighed for poly was always a drama queen.

Midway down the hall the sound of a heavy bass welcomed her and it only got louder as she got closer to the door. Taking a deep breath Mel opened the door and received a wave and smile from her dancing sister Terpsichore. Shutting the door behind her she continued on.

Heading down a bit more Mel came across another open door. Stepping inside she noticed the images of space with various planets and stars spread along the walls. She looked to the bed to find it covered with books. One of them read Myth's of the universe. Her eyes then went to the floor where a disheveled raven haired lass sat with her eyes glued to the TV.

"Good morning Urania." Mel said.

Her sister merely waved to her, Mel nodded back and slipped out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Just as she was about to continue down the hall she was welcomed with a smile from the sister she had been looking for.

"Good morning Euterpe." Mel said followed with a smile.

"Good morning."Euterpe said.

Being the eldest sister Mel could tell Euterpe anything. She wouldn't ignore or laugh at her like her other sisters. Euterpe would always listen.

As they continued walking through out the house Euterpe noticed her sisters uneasiness so she took a hold of Mel's hand.

" I take it you have something you want to tell me." Euterpe said.

"No matter how hard I try I keep getting a very bad feeling about today." Mel said.

"Is this about the dream you told me about a few weeks ago?"Euterpe asked.

"Yes...I think today is the day that darkness finally looms over this family." Mel said.

Now it was Euterpe's turn to feel uneasy and to top it off it didn't help that the doorbell started ringing.

Normally Mel would be the one who would answer the door but this time her sister beat her to it. The doorbell kept ringing and soon there was knocking as well. This caused all the sisters to stop what they were doing and come out to the living room.

Mel wanted to pull her sister away from the door, but she found her self moving further and further away. Thalia saw this but before anything else could be done an explosion blew the door off the handles knocking the sisters on to the floor.

With her ears ringing Mel pulled her self toward the closet and forced herself inside. She turned to see her sister Thalia crawling towards her. Thinking she was trying to get in she moved aside, but Thalia shut the door. Mel tried to open it but Thalia locked it before she could. Through the cracks of the door Thalia looked right at her. There was no smile upon her sisters face nor did a chuckle escape her lips. All Mel could see was fear something Thalia never showed before.

"Keep quiet… at least one of us has to survive." Thalia whispered.

Biting her lip Mel nodded as Thalia crawled away from the closet only to scream moments after. Seeing few shadows on the rug Mel grew stiff when one of the shadows came close to the door. She watched as the door handled jiggled but after a while the shadow was gone.

Too scared to move Mel remained where she was as tears stream down her face. Silence now echoed through out the mansion. Something Mel always feared while she always wanted peace and quiet she never meant to get it like this.


End file.
